Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
hey i dont really know or want to add stuff to the wiki but i found a list of all the singleplayer levels and all the achievements/ trophies for MW 2. i dont know if this is useful or not so just message me. preferably an admin so they dont take all the credit... havoc131 nevermind... i got a bad eye for things... lol havoc131 It's okay havoc, lol, :D Cpt. Carebear 4:23pm 27 Oct. New Spec Ops mission Check this out! http://g4tv.com/videos/42327/Exclusive_Modern_Warfare_2_SpecOps_AC130_Mission_Gameplay/. --DevilWarrior112 18:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Wow seems like this game is going to be the best since anything really..... I can't wait for it, and on a side note: DevilWarrior, MW2 will come out on the 10th of Nov. in Australia, can't wait! Cpt. Carebear 27 Oct. OK. --DevilWarrior112 18:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) That map looked like the level hunted from the first game. did anyone else see that? BRING THE RAIN! Chief z 12:20, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Man that level looks awesome. I love how you can actually see the guy in the AC-130. 12:34, October 27, 2009 (UTC) It shows the SCAR using 30 round mags but it looks like the SCAR-H to me. Anyone else think so?(it might be a SCAR-L and I could be blind)Jewfrohero 21:47, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :I took my time and counted how many bullets it held, and it was 30. Edit: Proof of 30 (zoom in): http://i38.tinypic.com/fvelp2.jpg (note the red dots are to help me count) Ferrariguy1000 23:34, October 27, 2009 (UTC) In the Flag Runner vid the SCAR-H has 20 round mags. The SCAR-L is the one with the 30 round mags. Jewfrohero 00:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Third Person Confirmed Don't know if this was added yet. I've been sick lately (feel like shit), so forgive me. Infinity Ward Community Manager Robert Bowling has confirmed the 3rd person perspective to Joystiq, saying "It's not something you can toggle on and off in ANY game. The special mode can only be played in private matches -- toggled on or off just like "Hardcore" settings -- or in playlists that are designated for third-person play," he said. "This is just another cool way to play the game, you obviously will still have the option to play gametypes normal as well." IGN followed up with Bowling confirming the accuracy of that report. - IGN Here's the full article: http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/103/1038859p1.html# Chief z 11:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Nice find man. I love playing 3rd person using that glitch in Nazi Zombies, although you can't kill anything lol. 15:53, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Playable Characters box I just looked on the playable character box and i saw on the MW2 section: Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson and Unknown Ultranationalist??? Are you going to play as a Ultranationalist soldier and become a traitor and work with Task Force 141? But it could be the epilogue of MW2. It would be good though. It might not be true but it sounds good. Callofduty4, where did you get this source or are you just making this up? --DevilWarrior112 18:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Someone got the game early and leaked footage of the level "Team player", the level is the terrorist attack on the Russian airport. As for the unknown ultranationalist, he's only in one level, never part of TF 141. OmgHAX! 13:14, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I included him in that box. 15:53, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Stackable killstreaks I picked this up with my sneaky eyes. I bet we've covered this before, but just in case. On the Afghan footage vid, once the guy uses a care package, a spinning UAV symbol appeared. This leads me to believe that killstreaks now stack. Thank the Lord. 15:53, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Good find. --DevilWarrior112 18:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, its been on the page, few archives back. good find, though a tad late. --Cpt Jack House 19:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Airport Mission http://www.metacafe.com/watch/3626160/modern_wafare_2/ This is a sick mission. --DevilWarrior112 18:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) The name of the mission his playing is Pas de russe, which is the French of No Russian, so Team Player isn't the real title of the mission in the Airport. Team Player is after S.S.D.D (labelled in French, Travail D'Equipe). The real name of the airport mission is problably No Russian, but its strange it isn't seen in the achivements. SMG097Hardcore Renamed the section title. It's interesting having to play "the Other Side" for once. Good to see the layout is similar to Call of Duty 4. Although the thing on top says CIA Informant (?). Also the regular MP5 with a 203 Grenade Launcher is used in this level, should I add to the weapons list? FYI Makarov is in this level, shown speaking with the subtitles. Edit: The playable character in this mission is a CIA Deep Cover Operative PhantBat 16:53, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Where is there an MP5 with 203? He uses an M4A1 with 203. 17:44, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yea how come he made the fotage so bad? And the mp videos dont even hsve sound Yeah, you were right, checked the vid again, good eyes. PhantBat 18:37, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Deleted. Anyone got a link elsewhere? Is it better quality than frenchy's video footage? OmgHAX! 18:46, October 27, 2009 (UTC) M249 SAW During the beginning of leaked footage of the Airport Mission, when they begin shooting, I can hear the familiar buzzing sound of the SAW. It's unmissable if you know the sound. The link is above. It could be in-game. 17:20, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that too, Also the Machine gun your using looks just like a SAW. PhantBat 17:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) The MG you use is the M240. Still, the M240 is a heavier MG than the M249, so the M249 might be in game. 17:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Makarov I can swear he is in your squad in the Airport Mission. One of the guys is labeled "Makarov". P.S. Does anyone else find this mission unnecessarily gruesome and cold-blooded? =/ 17:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :It does say Makarov --Cpt Jack House 19:35, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yep, especially since he shoots you at the end of the level! PhantBat 17:35, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Seriously? I didn't actually watch it until the end of the level. 17:40, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Shoots you point blank in the face, as you are about to escape! PhantBat 17:47, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I think its completely necessary for expositing Makarov's new regime. You can't understand his evil until you look it in the face... or some crap like that XD. I know the younger kids will be thinking "w00t t3rr0rists ftw CS pwns all" OmgHAX! 18:45, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Im pretty sure you play as CIA in the level, someone under cover if you pay attention to the logos at the beginning of the level --Cpt Jack House 19:34, October 27, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmRi60EOMCY full vid --Cpt Jack House 20:29, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Go to the team player page, I got a video there, not from youtube. MrJoe95 23:28, October 27, 2009 (UTC) removing why are all of these videos of leaked gameplay beeing removed? and can someone make a video that will stay on you tube? Copyrights, likely. The game hasn't been officially released yet, so understandably, IW/Activision probably arent too happy with these... I dont even think leak is the right term anymore... floods would be a better term. (PS: Sign your posts please) WouldYouKindly 20:26, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Theory on SPOILER Hey everyone. Just felt like posting my theory on why the undercover agent is killing civies. It may seem like "You've watched too many movies" but think about it. What if the one way for the agent to appear as a terrorist was to, sadly, go along with Makarov's (Please correct my spelling at will) plan? But how the police know is what gets me. Maybe the C.I.A warned the Russians of the attack, and informed them about the agent? I dunno. Anyway, feel free to rip apart my theory as you see fit. StolenRequiem 20:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, interesting theory. Ferrariguy1000 22:38, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Have you ever whatched 24 or some sort of fbi show? people have to do that stuff undercover all the time because if the C.I.A. agent didnt kill civies, it would look very susitous. And the cops didnt know about it because they tried to kill the C.I.A. agent. And somebody probably called the police And think about the name... Team Player. MrJoe95 23:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Furthermore, I think its a pretty crucial part of the story; as an undercover agent, do you go along with the attack? Let it happen? or maybe even try to kill makarov? IW might be trying to get us to make tough decisions for the sake of the narrative. OmgHAX! 01:05, October 28, 2009 (UTC) The level isn't called Team Player. Its called No Russian More leaked videos? I was wondering. Do you people think that this french guy will make more videos? If he does, put the web addres for all of them here please. Im really wondering if he will make more and its hard to find them because almost all of them have been removed. :If he does show more linked vids, all I want is F2000 Gameplay LOL. And I don't want to act like a moderator or anything, but please sign your post. Ferrariguy1000 22:40, October 27, 2009 (UTC) My, my, Zimmer, what have you done? Have you noticed that if you slow down the music in the Infamy trailer, It sounds very much like Pirates of the Caribbean music? This is where I noticed it (Second slow down): http://www.gametrailers.com/video/gt-pop-block-modern-warfare/57291 Let the conspiracy theories commence! And watch it all the way through... MrJoe95 23:40, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Zimmer did compose music for the 2nd and 3rd Pirates of the Caribbean, could be just a reference to past works. Ferrariguy1000 00:56, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Some of it reminded me of dark knight, actually xd OmgHAX! 01:03, October 28, 2009 (UTC) GameStop/EB Games Midnight Do any of you know if gamestop (or eb games if you live in Canada,) will be opening midnight to release the game, or will players have to wait until 8 or 10am when the stores open. 01:12, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Im not sure. I never get the game on the day it comes out beacuse it always ends uo sold out so I get it 1 or 2 days afterword. October 28, 2009 Not all of them, but probably most of them. My EB Games (I live in NJ, not Canada, btw) is doing a midnight launch, which I will be attending. Imrlybord7 05:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC)